B'z(Album)
"B'z" - is the debut album of B'z released 21 September 1988 under BMG Japan label, which kept rights to sale it when Vermillion Records was established. Details The catchphrase states: "Let's begin accelerating from forefront line. (I don't need future to be fantasy.)". This album's title is identical to band's name - in other words, it's self-titled. The album style becomes more digital sound-based, as Tak Matsumoto aimed at making a synergy of 'rock' and 'electronic samples'. Lyrics were not written in serious manner, as Inaba Koshi had his own problems when he was writing lyrics. That's because this album's songs frequently use English words. Except "Half Tone Lady" and "Fake Lips", all other songs have fade-out effect. There are 2 songs which were not written by B'z members. They decided to entrust production to someone else, because they felt their limits in producing each song. Tak & Inaba met for the first time at May 1988 which resulted in release of their major debut album after merely 4 months while they are still not fully satisfied with degree of completion of this piece of work. Then, they said it was "entirely gropingly made". On the cover, there is a photo of B'z members on the middle of white background with huge letters "B'z" surrounding them.". Moreover, in place of apostrophe sign, there is "Bi:Z" written using phonetic symbols. Because of that, on that time, a part of media were pronouncing the album title as "Bi:Z" by mistake. The photo on the front cover has several shadows of people printed behind members. It was the white manequine used also in promotional video (PV) to 1st single "Dakara sono te wo hanashite". This album is the only one, which was released on analog disc (gramophone record). The original album contains unique folding card with lyrics, which makes jacket (front+back covers) and lyrics card separated to each other. The disc label's design uses all-purpose type of pattern. This kind of label design was used until 2nd album "OFF THE LOCK". When this album was released, the band was new and unknown, which leaded to #48 position on Oricon Weekly Album Chart from 3. October 1988. By that, the album hit first 100 within 4 weeks. After that, a minialbum "BAD COMMUNICATION" became the hit, which push the number of sales for both "BAD COMMUNICATION" and "B'z" up. Tracklist :1. Dakara Sono Te wo Hanashite :: 1st single. This song was finished as the last one on this album. Then, it was also included on unofficial Best Album Flash Back-B'z Early Special Titles-. Its English dance-bit version was included on BAD COMMUNICATION. It was re-recorded on B'z The "Mixture". :2. Half Tone Lady :: This song was a candidate to become a single before Dakara Sono Te wo Hanashite was finished. Then, it was also included on unofficial Best Album Flash Back-B'z Early Special Titles-. :3. Haato mo Nureru Nambaa~stay tonight~ :: B-side song of 1st single Dakara Sono Te wo Hanashite. Afterwards, its English Blues version was included on 7th album The 7th Blues. :4. Yuube no Crying ~This is my truth~ :: This song was played after the Tour B'z LIVE-GYM "BREAK THROUGH" as see-off song (ending). :5. Nothing to Change :: This sole song was written by Aran Tomoko. It was also included on unofficial Best Album Flash Back-B'z Early Special Titles-. Then, it was used as a see-off song (ending) after the 1st independent live of B'z B'z LIVE-GYM #00 "OFF THE LOCK" :6. Kodoku ni Dance in vain :: This sole song was composed by Otsuki Hiroyuki and is not performed live unlike other songs from this album. :7. It's not a dream :: This song was finished as first one on this album. This song, together with "Kimi wo ima dakitai", was released for the purpose of promotion for office management. Then, it was included on unofficial Best Album Flash Back-B'z Early Special Titles-. :8. Kimi wo Ima Dakitai :: Being one of first songs finished for this album, it's the first song Inaba wrote lyrics for. Its former title was "OUT OF RAIN". Its remake entirely in English dance-bit variant was included on BAD COMMUNICATION. Then, it was also included on unofficial Best Album Flash Back-B'z Early Special Titles-. :9. Fake Lips Participation *Matsumoto Takahiro: Guitar (Songs #1-5,7-9), arrangement of all songs *Inaba Koshi: Vocal, Lyrics (#1-4,6-9) *Aran Tomoko: Lyrics (#5) *Otsuki Hiroyuki: composition (#6) *Akashi Masao: Arrangement of all songs Links B'z Discography-"B'z" (sample listening available